The Darkness In My Heart some naruto poems
by Subaku no uminayo
Summary: well its my first storyanything on fanfiction i hope you like it and please reivew HikaruOfArrow she's one of my best friends and i love her story bug her to put her poems on fanfiction as well they are THE BEST! well thats all (ya the summary sucked)
1. a poem for naruto

_**the darkness in my heart a naruto poem **_

1) darkness. darkness is my soul my life my world only here in this darkness do I truly belong, and only in here do I truly exist

2) where I'm I? who I'm? is this my life? Is this what I have become Nothing more than a shadow a monster a freak? Please don't go!

3) darkness. darkness is my soul my life my world I find peace in the darkness were only I exist were no one dies because no one lives

4) what is laughter, joy, love, and what is a friend? these things that you know so well, they are only mere words to me I have no friends no joy I do not laugh for I may be heard and hated more. I do not love because no one loves me in return why do I exist? Do I exist only to be hated by so many?

5) Stop! Stop laughing at me! stop looking at me with those eyes that hold nothing but hate I'm not the monster you think I am I'm a human just like you I cry I hate I feel pain just like you so why I am I hated so?

6) I live alone, I eat alone, I come home to a dark house but still I'm always alone. why do I feel like this? why am I hated so much? What did I do to deserve this pain? Please help me, save me from the dark save me from this loneliness this sadness this pain I never thought that such sorrow could be found but this is my life this is how I live

7) As my tears keep falling and falling I know that I'm alone. wait? Who are you? Please don't go, please don't go stay here.... stay with me because I don't want to be alone anymore in the dark I want to find the light can you help me?

8) "Please don't forget" you said that to me once before..no I cant forget you said that "I'm not alone" that I will always be in your heart so I no longer feel lonely anymore in body I may be alone but in spirit we will always be together..always that was a promise we made a lone time ago and that will never change "I love you..."


	2. hello

So that was my fist poem hope you liked it please review me and tell me what you think ok

Lov ya


	3. a poem by hikaruofarrow

A poem by hikaruofarrow 

A soul so empty,

A heart that weeps,

Leave the shadows that your heart may keep,

Let dreams soar mountain high,

And failure bottem low,

Let your heart become as pure as newly fallen snow.


	4. a day at school

Another poem 

At school one day my teacher asked us to write a ballad I thought ok this might be fun but it was so boring my class made this really lame ballad for an example

It went something like this:

_Sugar high, Skittles, mentos, yum_

_Toffee, tictacs, pop_

_Chocolate, dentist, candy, gum_

_Vixdrops, smarties, stop_

The rhythm pattern is (for those who know what a ballad is sorry to bore):

3,2,2,1

2,2,1

3,2,2,1

2,2,1

I had no idea what to write about so I tried writing about anime I only got one verse than stoped cuz my mind went blank

_Anime, manga, baxsets, cool_

_Trigun, hellsing, guns_

_Conventions, cosplay, music, school_

_Money, buystuff, tons _

Ya lame I know

so I finally came up with a good ballad

I really think so any way but my class and my teacher on the other hand... well that was a different story ( they all thought I was going to cumit SUISIDE I mean what the hell why would I want to do that? I mean come on I have great friends hikaruofarrow, kodoku, toria, sammy, emma, neesan, telley, E-man, sasuke,sakura,ino,shinoare cosplayers I met at a convention I went to it)

But here was my ballad

Solitude, gives, my mind, much, peace 

_In this, sleepless, night_

_Afraid of, the dark, no ones, there_

_So I, try to, fight_

_Loneliness, consumes, all our, souls_

_Sorrow, finds me, there_

_So I run, to the,day light, coals_

_Sadness, destroys, care_

_Angel wings, that I, used to, fly _

_There is, so much, blood_

_My wings are, broken, so I, cry _

_In this, pain filled, flood ( this is my favorite one)_

_So as I, scream in, all this, pain_

_You just, sit there ,fun_

_I just lay, in the, falling, rain_

_Now I, try to, run_

_So I think, always, the same, thought_

_My mind, gives me, peace_

_To fulfill, this dream, my heart, sought_

_But now, I must, cease_

Ya I know that was a little long but that's how it went ----

Afraid to, be forgotten 

_I'm afraid, to, sleep_

_So now I, hold you, in my, arms_

_Promiss, not to, leave _

Well ok that one just popped into my head now

(not bad for some one who is writing this at.... Let me check the stove........ 3:30am !) looks around kitchen for coffee or anything with caffeine

I just read the story death and rebirth by Lain Mikado

Its such a good story and that's were I got the idea for my little one verse ballad above

Here is the quote I got it from its were gaare is talking to sonki (I love gaara he is my bishonen drools oh and sonki is the name of the girl in the story wishes naruto was real) here is the quote **_"That's what I thought," Gaara answered pulling her in tighter. "You're just scared. It's normal to be scared of something. Such as I fear to fall asleep. Shukaku will awaken if I do, and that is what I fear. You fear being alone, being forgotten... Am I right?"_**

_**'Sonki nodded her head in his arms."**_

I love that story sonki is the best toys nod in agreement (AUCK no lack of sleep is playing with my mind)

Well I g2g my mom is freaking because ive been on the computer all day and all night (the computer is my life because my tv does not work !)

Well sorry to bore any one but please review me and tell me what you thought of my ballad ok?

Well ja ne

SUGAR


End file.
